Their Night
by Kisaragi Tsukamaru
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka spend a wild night together with Naruto out of the house.


**I don't own Kakashi or Iruka, they belong to the people who own their rights. I'm just using them to sate my creative instincts.**

**  
**

**Their night **

It was their night; Naruto was spending the night with Hinata. It was their second year anniversary. Leaving both Kakashi and Iruka home alone for the first time in over three months. Kakashi could tell that he was going to have a good night; Iruka had cooked all of his favorites, in nothing but an apron. He had tried to cop a feel but felt his Jounin ninja ass get handed to him by a near naked man with a wooden spoon.

Dinner was just as amazing; both were content to listen to each other, basking in the presence the other offered. Cleaning the dishes was concluded rather quickly, Kakashi washing, with Iruka drying at walloping Kakashi's wayward hands. Setting the dished back in the shelves they belonged, Kakashi led Iruka to the bedroom, little giggles escaping him. "You know, you sound like your reading an Icha Icha book right now." Commented Iruka as he undid the apron, it pooling around his feet.

Moving to lead Iruka to the bed, he was met by a wicked grin across his lovers face. "Its your turn love." whispered Iruka into Kakashi's ear. The need for Iruka welled up inside of Kakashi, as Iruka began to slowly strip his clothes from him. Once naked, standing abashed in a pool of his own clothes, he was led to the bed by an equally naked Iruka.

Kakashi being gently being pushed to the bed, Iruka began to lick his way down Kakashi's body. Pausing briefly, Iruka licked lightly at Kakashi's nipples, before moving down and lapping gently at Kakashi's growing erection. Licking down the underside of the length, Iruka gently bit into the underside of the base before beginning to suck on where he bit. His hands were not idle however; one was gently caressing Kakashi's balls. His other hand was lightly running along Kakashi's rear, relaxing the muscles.

Gripping the sheets, Kakashi could only moan and arch into Iruka's touch. Letting out a gasp as Iruka's mouth switched places the hand that had been caressing his sac. The gentle sucking and pumping caused him to groan out loud. Finding his voice, he gasped out, "God Iruka… fuck me… please." Feeling Iruka move, away from him, he slowly let go of the sheets.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Iruka moved Kakashi onto his hands an knees, never stopping his rubbing of Kakashi's rear. Grabbing the bottle of lube on the nightstand, he poured a small bit onto Kakashi's crack, and then using the finger that he had been rubbing with, he gently pushed into Kakashi. Kakashi however felt like cumming right then and there when he felt Iruka's finger push into him. However he relaxed enough, wanting to cum as close as together with Iruka as possible.

Once Kakashi muscles were relaxed enough, Iruka removed his finger and using a washcloth and a sanitary wipe, cleaned his fingers. Positioning himself behind Kakashi, he generously lubed his shaft, not wanting to hurt his lover.

Pushing slowly into Kakashi, Iruka let the sounds his lover made dictate how fast or how much he went in. Once Kakashi had begun to push back, Iruka sheathed himself completely into Kakashi. Beginning slow rocking thrusts to help Kakashi get used to his shaft, Iruka began to pump in and out of Kakashi. however Kakashi could only pant as he felt Iruka gently rock back and for inside of him. Clutching the sheets as he arched his back, as Iruka's thrusts started driving deeper inside of him. Iruka's groans and pants driving Kakashi over the edge as he felt himself being penetrated.

His grunts turned to moans as he felt Iruka's pace quicken with need. His own body responded, the tightening he felt threatened to encompass him. With a gasp laced with the sweet sound of release, Kakashi found himself reaching the peak of pleasure, his body clenching around Iruka's shaft, his own throbbing under him, his seed splashing softly against the sheets.

Iruka felt like he was in heaven, Kakashi was warm and tight. With every thrust, he felt Kakashi's flesh pulse around his shaft, tightening and the loosening its grasp on him. Watching Kakashi writhe under him in pleasure made his own breath quicken, his thrusts quickening as he felt the need to join with him completely. Hearing Kakashi's gasp, followed by the shudders of Kakashi's body, the rhythmic pulsing of his flesh along Iruka's shaft becoming almost unthinkably tight, the walls milking the shaft pushed Iruka over the edge. Digging his fingers into Kakashi's waist, he felt himself climax, his seed rushing down his shaft and into Kakashi.

Both spent, Iruka slowly slid himself out of Kakashi. Kakashi Let out a whimper of displeasure, trying to move his body to keep Iruka in him. Letting out a chuckle, Iruka pulled Kakashi into his arms as he lay down behind him. "Your almost as bad as trying to pull Naruto away from the ramen stand." chuckled Iruka. Kakashi let out a snort at the remark, "Maybe, but then again we both know what we want." he said, cuddling closer to Iruka. Before long, both had fallen asleep, content with the love and warmth that they shared with each other.


End file.
